This invention relates to an internal combustion engine of rotary type, particularly to a rotary engine which includes at least one rotary assembly including an inner cylindrical rotor mounted in a drum rotor in an internal contact position and in which the associated rotors bound a crescent shaped working chamber and the inner wall of the housing and the drum rotor bound a working chamber constituted of segmented annulus portions of different widths.
Various forms of internal combustion rotary engine have existed in the arts. U.S. Pat. No. 1,462,848 discloses a rotary engine which includes three drum rotors of different diameters and two crescent shaped working chambes and in which a hollow vane radially passes through the walls of the drum rotors for dividing both crescent shaped chambers and driving fluid entering therethrough. In U.S. application Ser. No. 354,718 filed on Mar. 4, 1982 in the name of this inventor, and now abandoned, there is disclosed a rotary engine in which two drum rotors are externally contacted together and two cylindrical rotors are respectively mounted in the drum rotors in internal contact positions for bounding two crescent shaped working chambers, two intersecting annulus chambers being formed between the inner walls of the housing and the drum rotors. Communication means for the crescent shaped chambers and annulus chambers are provided in the extremities of the inner vanes. This application is to provide an improvement to the inventor's prior application.